kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Reanimates
The Reanimates are a new class of enemy encountered in Kingdom Hearts 3. After the events of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance, the new Orginization 13 lost the ability to produce natural Heartless. In order to compensate, they began to perform experiments to find new ways of harnessing the darkness. They discovered that when a corrupt heart is combined with an inanimate object, the object gains new life as a monster. Symbol Unlike past enemies, the Reanimate symbol doesn't resemble a heart. The symbol consists of a brown gear with a heart shaped hole in the center. Behavior The Reanimates are very aggresive creatures. Unlike the Heartless and Nobodies, they do not actively seek out new hearts to corrupt. Also, unlike the Unversed, they do not seem to be directly serving their masters. The reason why the Reanimates are agressive is because when they recieved their new hearts, they also received new emotions. As they have never felt emotions before, they are instantly overwhelmed and viciously lash out at other beings. Although they do not understand emotions, the Reanimates are strongly attracted to emotions, especially negative emotions. As for their intelligence, the Reanimates are very simple creatures on their own. However, in groups, they posses a machine intelligence, usually over riding their natural aggression and focusing their attention on a single target. However, they can be easily distracted.Like most enemies in the Kingdom Hearts series, Reanimates are usually mindless when idle. However, there are a few rare instances of apparent intelligence among the lesser Reanimates. In the Game Central Station storyline, a small group of Reanimates in the Fix-it Felix jr. portion actually become friendly towards the residents of the game when they are offered a home in the game itself. This is because the Reanimates are only seeking a world to call their home. Notable Reanimates Two notable Reanimates would be the Wizard and the Fool , Sora's companions in Kingdom Hearts 3. They were created by the New Orginization 13 from a pair of old manniquins. They were part of an experiment to see if the Reanimate's natural aggression could be controled by using objects that were already exposesd to emotions. The experiments were a success, but the two Reanimates were left with a sense of right and wrong. When they found out about the Organization's intentions, they left the World that Never Was. After they left, they escaped to Radiant Garden , where they met Sora. Sora tells the two about his mission to defeat the New Orginization. After hearing this, the Wizard and the Fool decided to join Sora on his journey, promising each other not to reveal their true identities to their new friend. List of Reanimates Abstract Doll Scheming Blade Weeping Tub Beakers : Furious Beaker : Joyful Beaker : Mourning Beaker : Astonished Beaker : Demented Beaker Brutish Armor Defiant Chains Angsty Sword Stubborn Wall Putrid Dumpster Ignorant Jalopy Lucid Doorway Comforting Lamp Deceptive Prize Retentive Broom Stick Vicious Axe Crawling Rock Resentful Mace Suicidal TNT Volatile Spawn Perfectionist Hammer Slinking Saw Dizzy Drill Clunking Tank Sharp Shooter Laser Lurking Taffy Spiteful Pop Rushed Wheel Flamboyant Fan Ambush Log Insidious Raft Insolent Idol Infamous Electrode Nefarious Gnome Striding Flamingo Forgotten Figure Anonymous Case Almighty Doll Lucky Hog Boss Reanimates Mighty Golem(boss of Destiny Islands ) Mad Shears(boss of Corona ) The Chariot(boss of Camelot , refought in the World that Never Was) Killer Ride(boss of Game Central Station ) Rampant Cauldron( boss of Bayou of Dreams ) Yzma Doll(not technically a boss, but they assist Yzma as the boss of Kuzco's Empire ) Miserable Mill(final boss of New Holland ) The Mad Doctor( becomes a Reanimate in the second phase of the Wasteland mini boss battle) The Hermit(first boss of the World that Never Was ) Death(the third boss of the World that Never Was) The Empress(the fourth boss of the World that Never Was) The Emperor(the final boss of the World that Never Was) Behavior Trivia *The Reanimates are based on the tsukomogami of Japanese folklore. Like the Reanimates, tsukumogami start out as inanimate objects, but after a while, become ferocious monsters due to neglect and abuse. : : Category:Enemies